Danger!
by Ren Afrezya
Summary: "Ampun,"/"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku."/ Kisah yang berkisah tentang sang raja iblis yang jatuh cinta pada sang mentari. pair Aka/Kise.


**DANGER !**

 **. . .**

 _By_ Afrezya no Ren

Kuroko no Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T (Semi M kayaknya)

Summary :

"Ampun,"/"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku."/ Kisah yang berkisah tentang sang raja iblis

yang jatuh cinta pada sang mentari. pair Aka/Kise."

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo, Jepang_

Malam sudah larut. Sang raja malam duduk di singgasananya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Di sekelilingnya bintang-bintang bejejer tak beraturan semacam dayang-dayang istana. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulit. Jalan-jalan kota yang tadi ramai sekarang tergantikan oleh suasana sepi.

Disebuah gang sempit yang gelap, diantara padatnya bangunan pertokoan, dibalik bayang-bayang gedung, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dia memegang sebuah katana yang berselimutkan warna merah. Darah.

Di belakang pemuda itu, beberapa orang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Darah merembes keluar dari setiap luka yang mereka dapat. Tak sedikit pula anggota tubuh mereka yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di depan pemuda itu, di sisi yang lebih terang karena cahaya sang raja malam, seorang pemuda lain beramput putih, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan horor, takut.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu. Suaranya bergetar takut. Juga seluruh tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sudah bergetar ketakutan.

Pemuda yang ditanya melangkah maju.

Sebaliknya, pemuda yang bertanya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Dia sudah tersudut.

Sang pemuda yang ditanya berhenti melangkah. Namun, dirinya masih tetap berada di bawah bayang-bayang. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepat jika itu disebut seringaian. Karena tak ada unsur keceriaan yang terpancar dari senyuman itu, namun kesadisan, hal yangs angat berbahaya akan terjadi.

Deg.

Jantung sang pemuda berambut putih itu serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya melebar.

"Ampun," ucap sang rambut putih meminta belas kasihan. "Kumohon jangan bunuh aku."

"Kau mau uang? Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Pemuda itu bersujud. Memohon agar nyawanya di kasihani, agar tetap membiarkannya hidup.

Namun, sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil.

Pemuda yang masih berada di balik bayang-bayang itu menyeringai. Seringainya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Kemudian tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun dia mengayunkan katananya ke arah pemuda di depannya.

Crash.

Tanpa sempat menghindar, ayunan katana itu tepat mengenai tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Darah keluar dari tubuhnya yang terpotong.

Pemuda yang membawa katana menatap tubuh di depannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan pandangan datar. Dia melangkah maju, keluar dari sisi gelap menuju ke sisi terang tempat cahaya sang raja malam berada.

Sosoknya yang tadi tak terlihat, sekarang dapat dilihat dengan sangat jelas.

Pemuda itu memliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Surai merahnya bergerak-gerak kecil karena tertiup angin. Di tangan kanannya katana masih tergenggam. Katana itu terlihat mengkilap tatkala terkena cahaya bulan dengan darah yang menyelimutinya, terlihat sangat indah. Kedua iris berbeda warna miliknya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa diahadapannya dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk.

Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"He is mine."

Kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

 **. . .**

xxDANGER!xx

 **. . .**

Sinar mentari bersinar dengan terangnya. Suara cicitan burung juga meramaikan suasana di pagi yang cerah ini. Helai kelopak bunga sakura sudah mulai berguguran menandakan jika musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Di sebuah bangunan sekolah, SMP Teikou, semua siswa maupun siswi sudah berkumpul dengan khidmatnya untuk melakukan apel pagi.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki menggema dikoridor yang sepi. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 175 cm berjalan dengan santainya.

Pemuda itu memiliki surai merah. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna miliknya menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya datar dan terkesan dingin. Begitupun dengan wajahnya, datar, tanpa adanya riak emosi. Sepertinya dia tipikal orang yang minim ekspresi.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis'. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Akashi." Sebuah suara terdengar tepat ketika dia melengkah untuk memasuki ruang osis.

Pemuda berambut merah hanya bergumam, "Hm," sebagai jawabannya. Akashi terus berjalan, dia berhenti di dekat jendela. Membukanya, dan membiarkan angin musim semi masuk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu, Akashi, melihat ke arah luar. Ke lapangan tempat semua siswa tengah menjalani apel pagi.

Pandangannya terfokus pada satu objek. Seorang pemuda dengan surai kucing secerah mentari. Dia anggota klub basket Teikou. Salah satu dari Generasi keajaiban.

"Ini laporan yang kau minta kemarin," ucap pemuda itu.

"Hm. Letakkan saja laporan itu di meja, Shintarou," jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh.

Shintarou, nama pemuda tadi, meletakkan laporan tersebut ke atas meja.

Midorima Shintarou.

Wakil ketua osis di SMP Teikou, juga wakil ketua di klub basket. Dia memiliki tubuh yang itnggi dengan surai hijau. Tatapan matanya tajam, walau tak sedingin Akashi. Kacamata selalu membingkai wajahnya. Dia juga maniak Oha Asa, selalu membawa lucky item kemanapun dia pergi.

Setelah meletakkan laporan tersebut ke atas meja, Midorima tak langsung beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia bergeming di depan meja.

Hening.

Hanya semilir angin yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Baik Akashi maupun Midorima tidak ada yang memulai memecah keheningan yang ada.

Sampai panggilan dari Midorima memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. "Akashi."

Akashi melirik. Hanya melirik, bukan menoleh. "Hm?" responnya.

"Haizaki," jawab Midorima.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan Shougo?" tanya Akashi lagi tanpa menoleh. Masih fokus pada objek yang sedrai tadi diamatinya.

Midorima terdiam. Perasaan ragu menyelimuti hatinya.

Menarik napas pelan lalu menghembusakannya. "Haizaki dibunuh."

"Hm?" Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Midorima, Akashi bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Menghela napas. "Haizaki ditemukan tewas di gang sempit antar pertokoan." Midorima mulai menjelaskan.

"Hm? Lalu?" Melirik Midorima dan bertanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik.

"Kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan dengan kepala yang teerpisah dari tubuhnya." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Hm? Lalu?" Akashi mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Midorima menatap Akashi dengan sorot mata tajam dan heran. "Haizaki termasuk anggota tim basket. Tidakkah kau berniat untuk sedikit peduli mengucapkan ucapan turut berduka cita pada keluarganya?"

Akashi manatap Midorima dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apakah harus?" Dan pertanyaan simple pun keluar dari bibir Akashi.

Midorima—sedikit—membelalakkan matanya. Apakah harus? Midorima mengulangi pertanyaan Akashi. Apakah harus? Tentu saja harus kan?

"Kita sebentar lagi ada pertandingan dengan SMP Kitagawa Daichi. Daripada mnegunjungi rumah duka Shougo, sebaiknya kita fokus pada pertandingan ini dan memenangkannya sebagai persembahan terakhir untuk Shougo."

"Eh?" Midorima mengerjapkan matanya. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Akashi ucapkan.

"Kau mengerti, Shintarou?"

Suara datar Akashi membangunkan Midorima dari lamunannya. "E-iya aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih ada disini, Shintarou?"

'Heh, sungguh cara yang lembut untuk mengusir orang' dengus Midorima dalam hati.

Akashi menatap Midorima dengan pandangan datar.

Sedetik kemudian, Midorima pamit. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang osis.

Namun, sebelum Midorima sempat keluar, sebuah seringai keji terpatri dengan indahnya pada wajah tampan Akashi. Sayang Midorima tidak melihatnya.

 **. . .**

xxDANGER!xx

 **. . .**

 _Sedangkan di tempat lain, pinggir lapangan._

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning secerah mentari sedang menggerutu.

"Huh. Dasar Aominecchi. Menghilang begitu saja." gerutu seorang pemuda berambut kuning, Kise.

Dia sekarang sedang berkeliling gedung sekolah untuk mencari Aomine, tak lupa dengan gerutunya yang senantiasa mengiringi setiap langkahnya. tidak menyadari tatapan dari sepasang mata berwarna merah.

"Hmh.."

Dan sebuah seringai pun terpatri di wajah indah sang pengamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
